Madam Foxy, a mangled tale
by NEO the Perfect Being
Summary: Madam foxy is going to be a new animatronic at the new and improved Freddy Fazzbear's pizza. and she is going to be very popular...especially with the kids


Hmm?

I felt my limbs began to stir and move, as they started to come to life. I stretched my arms to feel how they worked, they feel great! My eyes flung open as I laid eyes on the figure in front of me.

It seemed to be a male human, sporting a blue cap. His blue colored shirt was sporting the logo "Freddy Fazbears Pizza." on it. Freddy fazbear? What a peculiar name.

"Ah there y'a go." the man spoke. "It's nice to finally see a reboot to my favorite animatronic."

I turned my head to the side, simply curious to what this man spoke of.

"Hello, what is my name then?" my sleek voice called to the man.

"Ah, you can speak already! That's a surprise. Oh right your name...um, to be honest your name isnt fully...well... 'created' yet. Your going to be a new attraction in the new freddy fazbear's pizza. You were based on a old animatronic named foxy, so I guess you will be foxy 2...or foxy 2.0, or something like that."

"This foxy...may I see him please?"

"I'm afraid not, he is permanently shut down. And besides, he had a few...habits that I wouldn't want you to learn. Let's just say they call it the bite of '87."

I didn't push the issue any further from that. I looked around the room; there were several tables with party hats, balloons, and a small stage in the middle of the room. There was also this weird small human figure, holding balloons.

"May I ask one more question please?"

"Um sure, but after that, I will have to put you away for the night until the morning, okay?"

I slowly nodded my head. "hm...what is that stage over there for?"

The man glanced over to the stage and chuckled lightly. "Funny you say that, that's where you will be entertaining all if the kids."

"Nonono, I cannot do that Mr."

"I know, I'm not finished with you yet, I still have to finish up a few kinks in the programming first. I'll be with you before you preform for your first time in the morning, alright?"

I nodded my head. Shoot...I have so many questions...and so many things that need to be explored.

"Alright good, it's getting pretty late, so I'll have to turn in for the night. There will be a nightguard coming, so don't freak out if you hear the door open."

"Good bye, nice man!" I said in a cheery voice to him.

"hehe, bye foxy 2.0."

I saw him pick up his toolkit before shutting out the lights and leaving out the front entrance. Hm...what to do know? I guess I should wait here patiently for him to return for me.

A few hours past in the night as I hummed a light tune in the echoing hall.

Crack!

What was that?!

I turned my attention to the doorway of the party room. A small, black, bony hand was creaking open the door ever so slowly. I audibly gasped at what I saw.

It was a tall black figure, with scrawny little arms and three white strips on his arms. The most noticeable feature was his mask, it was the biggest part of his body and had this creepy hollow grin on it. His hollowed black eyes were fixated on me.

"W-Who are you?!" I demanded.

The marionette floated toward me which I found extremely alarming. I backed up, my ears going down.

"YOU WILL FOLLOW MY LEAD."

"W-Why should I?"

The marionette seemed to ignore my statement. "THE NIGHTWATCH DOES NOT DESERVE THE JOY OF CREATION, MAKE HIM ONE OF US."

Thoroughly confused I asked another question. "Um...how exactly?"

"STUFF HIM IN A SUIT, MAKE HIS SOUL BOW TO ME"

I was appalled beyond belief at the mention of that. "Ew…that's disgusting…I wont do that…"

Again ignoring my statement, he turned around and headed for the door. "DO NOT FAIL ME OR THERE WILL BE SEVER CONSEQUENNCES."

I whimpered and lowered my head. I was going to abject to his statement, but he quickly left the room and slammed it hard behind himself. Oh what do I do? Do I listen to that nice human? Or that thing? Well I don't want to be punished…yet I don't want to be a burden to the nice man. Well…I guess that stuffing thing is my only option,

I got up from the ground and headed out the same way the marionette came in. I looked around the hallways. There were more of the animatronics then I thought. To my left was a yellow chicken like figure holding a cupcake. She seemed to be interested in staring at a camera on the wall. Hm…I wonder why. I look around the joint at the children's drawings that were scattered about the floor. Hm, so I'll be entertaining the people who drew these things? How delightful! I can't wait for my performance tomorrow

I decide to wander into the hallway near to that room, and found a light far away. What is that? I wonder in curiosity. So I walk forward to that light, and I began to hear a voice.

"Don't come any closer Freddy…."

?...That voice. It belongs to a human. Is that the nightwatch I was sent to stuff in a suit? Well…I better get this over with…

"There's Bon Bon...and Chica...Foxy…huh…where's the new one?"

The night watch put down his camera and gasped as he saw me staring at him from the other end of the desk.

"Have mercy!" He cried out

He cowered in his chair, waiting for the end to come. I just stood there gazing at the terribly frightened man. He is afraid...of me. Is this really what I want to be known for?

My head drooped and I let out a small whimper. I couldn't do it, I just couldn't... Much to the man's surprise I slowly walked out of room dragging my feet.

"How could I let that marionette control what I do? I can make my own choices. I have to tell that kind man about this!"

"Aye, that was not wise." a pirate voice spoke to me.

I turned around to meet the thing the voice came from. I was greeted by a red furred animatronic with and eyepatch. It seemed to have a hook for a right arm like I did, and was a bit roughed up. The look he was giving me almost seemed as if he pitied me.

"Who are you? And why ARE you following me?"

"My name is Foxy, the pirate fox."

My eyes flew open and I quickly stepped backwards away from the fox. But I didn't step too far, because I was still a bit interested.

"What? Its not like i'm going to bite you..."

"You have before!" I said angrily. "does the bite of '87 sound familiar?"

The animatronic nodded his head. "Quite so my deary, I never hear the end of it actually. But it wasn't my fault..."

Still keeping my distance from the old foxy, I tilted my head. "How so?"

"It was the Marionette, my dear." he shook his head. "I didn't want to kill the nightwatch because I didn't want to be like the other animatronics...he didn't like me disobeying his words and somehow...made be bite the lad! I don't know how he made that second impulse happen…but he did. He ruined my entire name and forced me into a lonely cove the rest of my days."

I stepped closer to my counterpart. "You're innocent then?"

"Not exactly, now I do whatever he tells me now, because he said that was his warning! And that he could do much worse..."

I audibly gasped. "B-But I disobeyed him, I didn't kill the nightwatch..."

"Don't you see? That's why I said that's not a smart move me counterpart. I'm afraid you're much more like me than you think."

"But i won't hurt anyone...the nice man says so!"

"Nice man? Look...if yer 'nice man' knew what was best for you, you wouldn't be in this pizzeria in the first place."

I turned my back on Foxy and ran as fast as I could for the game room.

"Just warning you lass!" Foxy called.

I kept running, not stopping, just kept running. Nothing mattered, I was terrified. Should I have spared the guard? Or shouldn't I have? I guess I'll listen to the nice man! He knows what's best for me. I entered the game room and quickly climbed up to my stage and closed the curtains behind myself. I just hid there for a while, shaking behind my hiding place.

I stayed still, making sure not to attract the marionette to my room. So I just waited there for hours and hours hearing the footsteps and noises of the other animatronics roaming around the halls.

The morning arrived, much to my grief. What was to happen? This is when my first performance was to happen...I have to tell someone...maybe the nice man? Yes! He'd understand.

I heard bells from the doors opening, that was him! The nice man, probably with the kids I was to preform for too. I anxiously waited for him to come my way so I could tell him, but I must of been waiting for hours. Finally, I saw him emerge from the side of the stage.

"Hello 2.0!" he said in his cheerful voice.

"hello nice man!"

"I don't have much time, kids are all lined up down there to see your performance."

He bent down and started to add something in my software like he said he would the previous day.

"But nice man, it's really important! Last night...I..-"

"I'll talk to you after the show, the shows about to start! I'm sorry 2.0."

A small click as heard in my head as I was suddenly flooded with information for my performance. He closed and secured the patch in my head.

"I promise I'll talk to you, okay?"

"Okay nice man..."

He patted my head lightly. "Aught a girl, now good luck out there."

He quickly picked up his tools and jogged from the stage. I was awfully worried...what was going to happen? I didn't know how they would like me...not to mention the marionette...

"Greetings everyone!" a announcer's voice spoke in the room. "we are proud to announce a new member to Freddy Fazbears pizzeria!"

Okay...maybe it's not that bad...let's get this over with.

"Give are warm welcome to Madam foxy!"

Applause was heard as the curtains were lifted. I walked out into the front of the stage and greeted the applause well.

"Oh my, I'm glad to see all of your faces here. My names is Foxy. I am new here so I hope that I can do my best to make your day the happiest it can be hahaha!"

Several kids chuckled, clapped and 'helloed' me after I greeted them. Oh, they love me! This is what I want, not to be feared, but loved! I'm starting think that disobeying the marionette wasn't that bad of a choice.

"But before we start things." the balloon boy said from the other side of the room. "isn't there something your forgetting?"

"What is that balloon boy?"

"We have some Birthdays to wish!"

"Oh, right! Haha." I chuckled lightly "Now let's sing a song to the birthday child shall we? We all know this one! 1...2...3! Happy birthday to you!"

I got off the stage and walked toward the birthday boy as a giant birthday present was wheeled in toward him.

"Happy birthday to you!"

The present got to his table and I arrived there as well with balloon boy in tow.

"Happy birthday dear..."

I lowered the microphone I had in my hand to the child.

"Ryan." he said happily.

"Happy birthday to you!"

The present opened up and the marionette popped out of it, which many kids clapped to. Oh no...thats not good.

"Happy birthday, from all of us at the new Freddy Fazbears pizza!" I said to the kid

"and don't forget your birthday balloon too!"

Balloon boy gave him a shiny white balloon that's had "happy birthday!" written on it in bold letters.

"HEY KIDS?" the marionette said gleefully. "CAN I TELL YOU A SECRET?"

All of the kids that were celebrating his birthday crowded close to the horrifying figure. I had no idea what he was saying because his mouth didn't move when he talked, nor was I close enough to hear him.

The kids all looked at me, before they all crowded around me. What? What did he tell the kids?!

"BEGIN!" the marionette said in a creepily cheerful voice.

They all grabbed part of my body and began to tug on my limbs. No...no! No no no no! This is not happening! It shouldn't be, it can't be!

"Please stop, I don't think that's very wise to do kiddies."

They didn't stop...they actually pulled harder...until my hand sprung out from my inside my arm, bringing coiled steel and endoskeleton parts along with it. My neck was being tugged on awfully while one kid broke my right arm and it twisted in a bizarre way with bits of steel wire sticking from it. They are tearing me apart!

The nice man seemed horrified by the scene and quickly ran to save me.

"Out of the way please! Don't touch the animatronics!"

He scooped me up, along with a few of my pieces that fell down due to the rampaging kids. That marionette! Foxy was actually right! He's going to punish me! But good thing I'm in the hands of the nice man...

He carried me through several halls and corridors before taking me to a maintenance room of sorts. He laid me down on a table

"Woah...how did this even happen 2.0?"

I opened my mouth to the only man I trusted and began to pour my words out to him.

"Its the marionette! He somehow convinced the children to try and rip me apart! Oh I knew he was going to punish me!"

"Punish you?" the nice man asked. "for doing what exactly?"

"I didn't want to kill the nightwatch...he told me too but I didn't want to. Because you kind man told me to take care of the nightwatch."

"So...this is what you wanted to tell me 2.0?"

I nodded my head. Now that he knew, it wouldn't possibly end badly. I have faith in the nice man, he can fix this, and my body.

"I actually once was a nightwatch...it seems these guys never change. But I have faith in you 2.0, maybe you can change them, maybe you can make them see the errors of ways...who knows...maybe you can-"

Then there were knockings on the door. "Mr. Mike?"

The nice man turned toward the door an opened it up wide, revealing the image of a middle age man with a tie and a blue shirt.

"yes sir? What is it?"

"The criminal recognizer in the marionette told me you broke the new foxy into pieces..."

"B-but it must be broken or something! I better go check it-"

"I...think that's enough animatronics you've broken today mister Mike."

"But it wasn't me, I swear!"

"That is ENOUGH mike!" The older man shouted. "I want you out the door, 2 minutes!"

The older man slammed the door in the nice man's face, as I curiously looked at the nice man

"2.0...foxy...I think this is the last time we will see each other..."

"Why do you have to leave nice man?"

"it's the marionette...it seems really mad at you. It even wants me out of the picture...and I'm afraid I'm powerless to stop it."

"Nice man! Don't go! I need you!"

"I'm sorry 2.0...I can't fix you anymore, they won't allow me too...and if I still try to...who knows what will happen...I'm sorry...

"But...Nice man!"

And that's when he rushed out of the door in almost a run. I can't believe it...that marionette took everything I had in under a day! That's it! I will never bow to the will of the marionette! I will keep fighting him if it's the last thing I can do!

I laid there for the longest time...I bet the entire day past as I heard everyone leave from the pizzeria, one after another. Eventually, everyone was gone and the lights had turned off.

"I'm angry...I won't let the marionette to stop all over me and do what he wants! I will keep disobeying him...heck...I will protect the nightwatch! I will go against whatever the marionette believes!"

Before I could put my thoughts into action, I heard the door behind me creak open. It was hard for me to turn my head toward the door since my neck was half broken because of the kids's work.

"Don't get up yet Madam Foxy." A familiar pirate voice spoke.

Wait...that voice...

"Foxy!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't help but over hear what you said...something about rebelling against the marionette?"

I couldn't turn to look at him, but He probably had a condescending look on his face. I rubbed my hook, the one that was still intact.

"I know you'll think I'm crazy...but I'm not going to be some game piece to a puppet who took everything I loved. Exactly the opposite...I will not let him stomp on everything that stands for what I am and I want!"

I heard Foxy's footsteps come closer to me. "...aye...is that so?"

I felt something touching the back of my neck, and my wires being pushed around.

"Foxy...? What are you doing?"

Foxy's hand grabbed something inside my neck and using some kind of tool on it. All of a sudden, I had the power to move my neck again! I immediately raised my head and looked over toward Him. He then offered me a sly grin.

"Helping you rebel, what else?"

"But i thought you said resisting against him was useless..."

"I said that if you or i resisted it would be pointless. But if we both did, I'd like to see how that goes!"

I got up on my legs and ran over to hug the misunderstood fox. I was overjoyed that even though the nice man wasn't here, I still had someone else on my side!

"Easy there madam Foxy, your right arm still needs a heavy fixing!"

I stopped hugging Foxy and looked at my right arm. It looked like a mangled mess of metal wiring and steel beams.

"Um...right. Maybe you can help fix that too?"

"Aye, let's get to it then. Sit on the table madam foxy."

this is so great! I at least have someone on my side! Nothing can spoil this!

….nothing…. 


End file.
